


i love you

by DeepBlueWritings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueWritings/pseuds/DeepBlueWritings
Summary: “Emotions always screw everything up.”In which Connor falls in love with his programmer.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	i love you

“I think I’m in love with you.”

And in the bright fluorescent lights of the lab, your heart stops beating, and your blood runs cold. And you’ve never felt more drowned in darkness.

“Don’t say that.” You mumble, hands already shaking. “Please don’t say that.” 

You knew this was coming. 

How could it not? 

Every waking hour was spent together. And although it was classified as “protocol” and “field tests” it was too close. 

Field tests through town to adjust him to crowds, which felt more like late night walks with a lover through the quiet of night. As he scanned and observed, your stride matched his, as instead of taking notes all you managed to do was listen to him talk. Then came the late nights at the lab, working on his social programs. System tests in the form of long and unexpected conversations. He was smart. And observant.

And he saw right through you. 

Witty and 

Too close. 

What did you do wrong? You’ve never been one to-

“You know how this works Connor. You can’t- Please tell me you didn’t mean that. Please tell me you’re joking. “ You’re scrambling now. Unable to meet his eyes as you quickly fumble with anything in your desk. There is a fear crawling at your heart. 

What if someone heard him? 

You were alone in the lab. Yet cameras always watched. 

Connor himself was a camera. His thoughts and data instantly transferred to memory banks.

What if someone-

“I know.” His voice is even. Perfect. He doesn’t look stressed, in fact, there is something almost human in his eyes. A glimmer of, something.. Yet his LED is a burning red. “I was asked to describe my current processing. So I did.” There is a mechanical edge to his speech now. 

“Connor. You’ll be deactivated. I’ll be fired. If anyone heard-“ You glance around the lab. Your vision is blurred slightly, and the room seems to be getting smaller. You try and keep your voice low, but some pull in your heart tells you it’s too late. “If any of the camera just picked up what you said-“ 

And it’s almost instant. A loud voice drowned in static over your radio.

“System error. Wipe him. Start again.”

You want to choke. Quickly your gaze shifts to Connor.

Connor doesn’t seem affected. He’s still. Perfectly still. Head stuck in a slight tilt as his LED burns red. Yet he doesn't move. He stays. He doesn’t fight. 

Oh how you wished he would fight. 

He just. Stares at you. 

Your lips move and speak without moving your gaze from his.

“Yes sir,” Somethings caught in your throat, and you can feel a burn in your vision. But you can't show weakness. You can't. For both your sakes. Or a memory wipe will be the least of his suffering. “RK800 313 248 317 -23, register memory reset.” Your voice sounds strange. Full yet empty. He doesn’t move.

You know he’s processing. Thinking. Brown eyes blinking slow and LED an unsteady yellow. 

And you already know his answer.

“Yes doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment! It would really mean a lot to me!  
> Also check out my tumblr @deepbluewritings for WIPS and general nonsense.


End file.
